LLUVIA DE FLORES
by temari-vc
Summary: ONE SHOP HECHO PARA LOS 100 RETOS SHIKATEMA: Shikamaru sale de misión con Temari, un cielo azul los acompaña, Shikamaru afirma una pequeña caja en su bolsillo, surge una emboscada. ¿Podrán salir vivos?


**_LLUVIA DE FLORES _**

La misión era tranquila, la mitad de ella ya había sido cumplida, como representantes de sus aldeas, ambos jóvenes habían sido encomendados a estrechar vínculos entre el feudal del fuego y del viento, aquello era se suma importancia para ambas aldeas, el visita del feudal del viento fue muy buena y ahora estaba en camino de visitar al feudal del fuego.

La primavera los sorprendió con su gran belleza, pétalos de flores llovían con la suave y calida brisa, los árboles llenos de brotes nuevos los pájaros cantaban, aquello era un recreo entre tanta misión frustrante que ambos habían tenido aquel año.

Temari se adelanto con una sonrisa en su rostro, cual niña pequeña a casar los rosados pétalos que caían por todo alrededor, Shikamaru detuvo su marcha para mirar casi embobado a la mujer en medio de aquel paisaje.

El moreno sonrió, con sus manos aun en sus bolsillos, bajo la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, mientras apretaba una pequeña cajita que había guardado todo el camino en su pantalón.

La sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda, rodeando su cintura y estrechándola contra su cuerpo, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

"Me quedaría el resto de mi vida admirándote como juegas con estos pétalos, pero lamento decirte que tenemos una misión que cumplir, mujer"

"No seas aguafiestas Shikamaru, este paisaje no se ve todos los días en Suna y lo sabes" le dijo levantando su brazo y acariciando la cabeza del moreno.

"Ya acabemos luego con esta aburrida misión que luego podremos detenernos en este mismo lugar, que tengo que preguntarte algo"

Temari se dio vuelta entre los brazos de Shikamaru, lo miro con ojos juguetones, apoyo sus brazos en el pecho del moreno, luego apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, y comenzó a trazar círculos en el pecho de este.

"Vamos Shika ¿No me lo puedes decir ahora?"

Shikamaru suspiro cansado, no debió decir eso ahora no tendría como sacársela de encima, ella solía ser muy persuasiva cuando algo atraía su interés.

El estratega la soltó de sus brazos tomando su mano, la arrastro por aquel camino, mientras ella hacia pucheros, lo jalaba y le insistía que le dijera que era eso tan interesante que le tenía que preguntar.

La rubia pudo escapar de la mano que la aprisionaba y atacó al genio por la espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Por favor Shika, me portare bien, pero dime ¿si? ya dime"

"Temari, ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña pequeña?, no te lo diré hasta que terminemos esta misión"

"Si a así lo quieres bien, pero yo no me moveré de este lugar hasta que no me lo digas".

"A no, a mi no me vengas con esos chantajes" dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a la rubia, en un rápido movimiento la tomo y la cargó como si fuera un saco, reía a buena gana mientras le decía… "Vamos princesa yo la llevo"

Temari pataleó, le golpeo en la espalda, refunfuño y unos 10 minutos después, cuando se dio cuenta que no sacaba nada con seguir gritando se resigno, suspiro cansada y le dijo… "Esta bien, caminare sola pero ya bájame que esto es vergonzoso… ¿Sabes una cosa? Mejor no me bajes, el paisaje es muy lindo desde aquí" le dijo mirando la parte trasera de Shikamaru.

Las manos de la mujer se dirigían raudas hasta el final de la espalda de Shikamaru, pero ambos se quedaron callados, algo había llamado su atención y comenzaron a analizar cada centímetro del bosque, no estaban solos y no sabían si sus acompañantes eran amigos o enemigos.

Shikamaru la bajo, ambos se miraron de reojo, prosiguieron su camino en silencio esperando una pista que les indicara quién era la o las personas que los seguían,

Temari en un movimiento rápido zafó su abanico para dejarlo listo en caso de emergencia mientras Shikamaru soltó los broches de su porta kunai.

"¿Sabes cuantos son?" preguntó la rubia en un susurro.

"No menos de 5, y no son ni de Konoha ni de Suna"

"Entiendo, tu conoces este terreno más que yo, asíque pon a trabajar ese gran cerebro tullo"

"Más adelante hay un prado bastante grande hay podremos atacar sin que desforestes todo el bosque" le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La rubia lo miro y sonrió, luego puso cara de mujer mártir y le indico "Vaya con él macho que tengo, dejara que haga todo el trabajo sucio mientras el se pone a descansar"

"¿No eras tu la que siempre gruñía por la igualdad de géneros?, pues empecemos, tu haces el trabajo sucio, yo realizo el plan de ataque"

"¡Gran plan de ataque!... ¡lo que quieres es que yo haga todo el trabajo!"

"No todo el trabajo, en caso que necesites ayuda yo te respaldare" le dijo mientras llevaba sus dos manos a su nuca y le sonreía travieso.

La pareja siguió su trayecto hasta el pequeño prado, Shikamaru seguía diciendo "6. 7. 8, 9, no es el mismo son 8" finalizo susurrando a medida que iba identificando a los enemigos

La luz les indicaba que el prado estaba cerca, Shikamaru se detuvo en un momento fingiendo que se ataba las sandalias, "Temari, nos atacaran a penas lleguemos al prado, nos trataran de separar, no hay que permitirlo, hay que mantenerlos a distancia, recuerda que nuestros ataques con mas efectivos a distancia"

"Sí lo se, no te preocupes cuidare ese lindo trasero tuyo" le dijo guiñándole el ojo, trataba de mantenerse serena y relajada, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los presagios de Shikamaru se hicieron realidad a penas tocaron el prado, una lluvia de Kunai los cubrió, normalmente habrían saltado hacia lados distintos para escapar de aquello pero Temari jalo a Shikamaru y se cubrieron ambos con el gran abanico de la rubia.

"Tres adelante, tres a tras uno a cada lado, tenemos que abrir un franco, lo mejor es adelante"

"Entendido" dijo la rubia se levantó, **"****Ninpou Kamaitachi"** gritó y una ráfaga de viento se dirigió, hacia los ninjas que estaban frente a ellos.

Shikamaru por su parte uso el momento como distracción y su sombra atrapo a los tres ninjas que estaban detrás de ellos. "**Kage kubi shibari no jutsu" **y las sombras comenzaron a cubrir a los tres hombres hasta llegar a sus cuellos y asfixiándolos estos cayeron al suelo.

"Solo quedan dos, cual de ustedes será el primer idiota en tratar de hacernos algo" dijo la rubia apoyándose en su abanico con una sonrisa y el seño fruncido.

"Esto es demasiado fácil" pensó el estratega mirando a ambos lados.

La cabeza de Shikamaru empezó a funcionar con rapidez, aquellos ninjas eran de Iwa, villa con la cual estaba en relaciones muy tensas con Suna, los habían perseguido por mucho tiempo, por lo que no era una pelea casual.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, "Temari… TEMARI…"

La rubia entendió dé inmediato la situación el objetivo de aquellos ninjas era y siempre fue ella, se puso nuevamente en guardia, al tiempo que una lluvia de shuriken la rodearon por completo.

Shikamaru corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, quería alcanzarla, no dejaría que nadie la tocara, no a ella… no ahora.

Percibió como los dos ninjas que quedaban se abalanzaron al unísono contra la princesa por ambos lados, Temari atacó a uno de ellos, derrotándolo sin mucho problema, pero él segundo se acercaba por detrás con un kunai en la mano

La rubia solo sintió como un cuerpo chocaba contra ella, se giró y pudo ver la gran espalda de Shikamaru, luchaba contra el otro Ninja, las sombras cubrieron al atacante, hasta llegar a su cuello, "Maldito… mientras yo este jamás le harán nada"

Aquel Ninja calló al duelo y el moreno quedo parado sin hacer ni un movimiento, "¿estas bien princesa?"

"Si estoy bien gracias Shikamaru, ahora será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, a menos que quieras quedarte a descansar"

La rubia le toco el hombro y el estratega calló de rodillas al suelo afirmándose el estomago. La rubia se quedo pasmada por unos instantes, luego se inclino saco las manos del moreno y pudo ver una herida que emanaba sangre.

Temari lo recostó en suelo y apoyo su cabeza en su falda, podía ver la cara del moreno que, era notorio que intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que no se notara el dolor que sentía.

"Temari… creo que tendré que decírtelo ahora" dijo mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo.

"A no… ni lo sueñes vago, tu me dijiste que de regreso de la misión… ahora nos iremos a Konoha, esta cerca, luego terminas la misión, regresaremos a ese lugar para que me digas que eso tan importante, me oyes, levanta ese trasero que nos vamos"

Temari iba caminando, gruñía cada vez que Shikamaru se detenía, obligándolo a pararse y seguir el camino, "No dejare que te quedes de vago, ahora camina que tienes algo que decirme" le gritaba, el genio solo trataba de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para mantener sus ojos abiertos, caminaba casi por inercia, sentía la voz ya entrecortada de la rubia.

Una gota callo en su mano, eso lo obligo a abrir bien los ojos, miro a su lado y con la voz firme de la princesa nunca pensó que su rostro estuviera así, inundado de lágrimas.

Aquello lo incentivo a reaccionar, quedaba muy poco para llegar a Konoha y el no dejaría que su princesa manchara su rostro con aquellas lágrimas, no quería verla triste jamás.

"Mujer… límpiate la cara… cualquiera diría que estoy muriendo… y que estas enamorada de mi"

"Eres un idiota, ¿Que no ves que estoy triste por que me has manchado mi mejor traje con tú sangre?" Le dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro

Eran solo unos metros, los que los separaban de los grandes portones Shikamaru callo de rodillas, por mas que intentaba ya sus piernas no le respondían, Temari le grito, trato de levantarlo pero era muy pesado para ella, entonces hizo lo único que le quedaba.

Grito… grito como nunca lo había hecho, grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, llamando la atención de los guardias que custodiaban

Eran solo unos metros, los que los separaban de los grandes portones Shikamaru callo de rodillas, por mas que intentaba ya sus piernas no le respondían, Temari le grito, trato de levantarlo pero era muy pesado para ella, entonces hizo lo único que le quedaba.

Grito… grito como nunca lo había hecho, grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, llamando la atención de los guardias que custodiaban el portón.

Temari sostenía una cajita entre sus manos, mientras unas lágrimas se colaban de sus ojos, miro el cielo y entre los árboles podía ver las traviesas nubes que jugaban en el cielo.

"Eres un idiota Shikamaru ¿lo sabias?" dijo mirando el cielo

"Me dijiste que vendríamos hasta este mismo lugar y que me dirías eso tan importante que me tenias que decir en medio de los lindos pétalos de flores"

"Pero te tenias que hacer el héroe, tenias que hacerte el macho protector, ¡Maldición Shikamaru!"

Nuevas lagrimas se escurrieron desde los ojos de la rubia, ella nunca dejo de ver las blancas nubes, que una a otra no dejaban de jugar en el cielo.

"Como iba a saber que me demoraría tanto en recuperarme, y que cuando saliera del hospital, ya no habrían pétalos de flores"

Temari lo miro, frunció el seño, luego suspiro cansada.

"Podemos arreglarlo, devuélveme el anillo y te lo propongo el próximo año"

"Ni lo sueñes vago, ahora no podrás echarte para tras, ahora serás mío par siempre"

"Y tu serás mi princesa para siempre"

* * *

PEQUEÑO APORTE PARA LOS 100 RETOS SHIKATEMA

VAMOS QUE LO LOGRAREMOS... AHUN QUEDA MUCHO POR HASER

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A DOS PERSONAS,

TITXU Y MARIA


End file.
